1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to method and system for secure data access among two devices, and more particularly, to methods and system for secure password generation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Currently, data security is an important topic for keeping data protected from unauthorized access in order to ensure privacy of personal or sensitive data. One simple way to protect data is to lock the data with a password. For example, a user can operate a mobile device to run a data compression application program for compressing a sensitive file and locking the sensitive file with a password determined by the user, such that the locked file can be further stored and protected in a memory card safely. However, the password could be easily cracked, or the user may forget the password if the password is too complicated. Therefore, a protection mechanism for protecting the password securely and effectively is very helpful to the user.